July
by Kays100
Summary: Bulan July adalah awal pertemuan Suho dan Kris namun akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena keegoisan masing - masing... Di bulan yang sama takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali akan kah mereka berpisah kembali? Krisho couple GS for Suho
1. Chapter 1

Character : Kris , Suho, Lay, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin

Main Pairing : Krisho

Rate : M

GS for Baekhyun, Suho

* * *

In July 2014…

Itu adalah pertama kali Suho bertemu dengannya. Seorang pria tinggi semampai yang selalu sok cool namun terlihat konyol dengan kacamata bulatnya. Seseorang yang membuat seorang Suho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya… orang itu adalah Kris.

"Katanya hari ini ada dosen tamu dari perusahaan program developer terbesar Seoul ya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iya… namanya Pak Kris…" jawab Xiumin yang pernah magang di perusahaan itu

"Cakep nggak ya? Tapi kalau tua mah gua ogah…" komentar Baekhyun

"Elu mah pikirannya cowok mulu, Baek…" ledek Lay

"Aku beli minum dulu ya…" Suho pun berpamitan beli minum

Tak selang beberapa waktu setelah Suho kembali dan masuk kelas bersama anak – anak yang ikut jam tambahan dosen tamu itu. Betapa terkejutnya Suho ketika dia tahu kalau 'Pak Kris' itu adalah cowok iseng yang memanggilnya ' gadis kelinci cebol' ketika mereka tadi bertemu di minimarket dekat kampusnya ketika Suho membeli minum.

"Perkenalkan saya, Wu Yifan… saya yang akan membimbing kalian dalam jam tambahan pembuatan aplikasi satu semester ke depan… kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan Kris.." Kris memperkenalkan diri

"Ah… kamu kan naga mesum yang ada di minimarket tadi" kata Suho yang langsung kena timpuk dari Xiumin

Sejak saat itu intensitas kedekatan Suho dan Kris semakin lama semakin dekat. Kedekatan itu membuat makin hari membuat Suho makin menyukai Kris tanpa berpikir apakah Kris membalas perasaan itu atau tidak.

Satu semester terasa benar – benar sangat sebentar untuk pertemuan mereka. Minggu ini adalah terakhir berada di Incheon dan terakhir ia memberi jam tambahan di kampus Suho. Seperti biasa bukan kesan positif yang ditinggalkan tapi pertengkaran bodoh yang lagi – lagi mereka lakukan.

"Ini kan minggu terakhir aku ada di sini, boleh tanya kalau sudah lulus dari kampus ini kalian mau kemana?" kata Kris basa – basi sambil memberi pengarahan pada peserta jam tambahan.

"Sepertinya aku pilih melanjutkan S2, hyung… apa kau punya rekomendasi yang baik?" tanya Xiumin

"Di Seoul banyak universitas bagus kok… nanti aku kirimin rekomendasiku…" balas Kris

"Kalau kau Chanyeol?" tanya Kris

"Aku ingin mengembangkan bakatku di industry music" jawab Chanyeol

"Kalau kau Lay?" tanya Kris lagi

"Sama dengan Chanyeol, hyung… kami berdua sering menciptakan lagu berdua soalnya… jadi aku ingin kerja sama dengan Chanyeol terus…"

"Kalau kamu, Baek?"

"Aku pingin punya salon kecantikan, oppa…" jawab mahasiswi salah jurusan bernama Baekhyun

"Hah… apa dari kalian tidak ada yang ingin jadi programmer? Kalau Suho – ya pasti ingin jadi programmer kan?" tanya Kris sembari menggoda

"Nggak mau… aku pingin jadi Idol…" jawab Suho

"Idol itu sulit… latihannya bikin capek, jadwal manggung padat… belum ngadepin hater nyinyir… jadi programmer aja gampang…" sanggah Kris

"Ya udah aku jadi graphic desainer" jawab Suho lagi

" Jadi Graphic desainer itu juga sulit… garisnya harus detail… gak boleh ada coretan… jadi programmer aja ya…" sanggah Kris lagi

"Ya udah aku jadi editor video…" jawab Suho

"Dibilangin gampang jadi programmer kok…" balas Kris

"Nggak mau… dasar naga tukang maksa…" kata Suho dengan nada kesal dan mengepoutin bibirnya yang membuat Kris ketawa melihatnya.

Saat Kris akan kembali ke Seoul, Suho menghentikan langkahnya ketika keluar dari kelas tempat mereka belajar.  
"Oppa… oppa apa aku … ah kami masih bisa menemuimu lagi?" tanya Suho ragu – ragu

"Ya… datang saja ke Seoul, rumahku terbuka untuk kalian…" jawab Kris kemudian naik ke travel yang dia pesan untuk kembali ke Seoul

Bodohnya Suho saat Kris sudah naik travel dan travelnya pergi dia baru sadar kalau dia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Kris pada hari itu. Suho pun dengan segera menelephon Kris

"Oppa… aku melupakan sesuatu … aku lupa ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk oppa…"

"Nggak papa… kamu bisa kasihkan ketika kita ketemu lagi kan?"

"Minggu depan… aku minggu depan ada acara di Seoul…"

"Oke…"

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat hari dimana Suho ingin menemui Kris pun datang juga. Suho nekat ke Seoul sendirian demi bisa bertemu Kris. Dia menunggu Kris di statiun Seoul tapi tidak kunjung datang hingga ada email dari Kris yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu di COEX saja karena Kris tidak bisa menjemput Suho. Dengan wajah kecewa Suho pun menaiki taksi menuju COEX.

Beberapa menit sebelum Kris mengirim email pada Suho…

Kris ingat benar bahwa hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan Suho namun bodohnya Kris adalah dia justru melupakan dia juga memiliki janji dengan client perusahaanya.

"Mati gua… gua lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan client…" komat kamit Kris ketika melihat buku agenda miliknya dia pun terpaksa menyuruh Suho untuk ke COEX sendirian naik taksi. Dan tentu saja Kris menemui clientnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah urusan dengan clientnya selesai bukannya langsung menuju COEX dia malah mampir ke kontrakan Kai untuk meminjam baju dan sepeda motornya.

"KAI~!" teriak Kris mencari temennya yang bernasib berbeda walau berprofesi sama dengannya itu

"Apaan sih lo, siang – siang berisik bener… lagian ini hari minggu… deadline project juga masih lama…" kata Kai yang keluar dari kamar dengan rambut gimbalnya

"Gua pinjem baju lo yang paling jelek donk…" Kris memohon

"Noh…" kata Kai sambil menunjuk kaos dekil yang udah berubah fungsi jadi lap sepeda motor

" -_- Plis deh Kai…. Gua kan gak lagi pingin jadi gembel atau orang gila… cuma pingin terlihat jadi orang sederhana yang terlihat seperti bukan dari keluarga orang kaya…"

"Cih… dengan tampang kayak bule gitu? Untung lo tonggos bang…" hina Kai

"Apa lo bilang barusan?"

"Ah nggak… gua ambilin bajunya dulu deh…"kata Kai sambil masuk kekamar dan kemudian membawa kaos oblong sederhana yang hampir pudar sablonnya dan celana pendek

"Makasih ya… sekalian aku pinjem motornya…" kata Kris yang seenak jidatnya mengambil kunci motor Kai dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Kai

Tanpa memperdulikan omongan Kai yang nggak terima perilaku Kris yang seenak jidatnya membawa motornya itu, Kris langsung tancap gas menuju COEX untuk menemui Suho.

Seperti dugaan Kris, saat menemui ia menemui Suho di autorium COEX di mana tempat event yang Suho datangi wajah Suho Nampak ingin menangis dan benar – benar kesal. Penampilan Kris yang nampak sangat sederhana karena baju pinjaman dari Kainya jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Kris ketika memberi tambahan di kampus Suho. Suho memang kecewa dengan penampilan Kris yang sekarang yang menjadi jauh dari expetasi bahwa Kris adalah anak orang kaya,tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat perasaan Suho pada Kris berhenti

"Maaf aku terlambat…" kata Kris dengan tersenggal – senggal karena mengejar waktu untuk menemui Suho

"Oppa… oppa lama sekali sih… acaranya sudah mau selesai kenapa oppa baru datang?" tanya Suho kesal

"Maaf tadi aku harus menemui client terlebih dahulu" jelas Kris

"Iya deh nggak apa – apa…" kata Suho sambil mengepoutkan bibirnya karena kesal

"Bibirmu gitu lagi aku cium kamu loh… oh ya… kamu udah makan?" Kris mengalihkan perhatian agar kesalnya Suho hilang

"Belum sih…"

"Ayo makan… aku trak…. Eh nggak jadi… hehe…" Kris sebenarnya ingin menraktir Suho tapi dia baru sadar kalau dompetnya tertinggal di mobilnya tentu saja itu membuat Suho kesal lagi.

"Maaf lagi deh… tapi ayo… aku temenin…" Kris menarik tangan Suho untuk berkeliling – keliling mencari makanan di dalam Mall tersebut.

Saat di dalam lift yang sepi dan kosong dan hanya ada Kris dan Suho. Tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kris tiba – tiba Kris menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir kelinci menggemaskannya itu dan kemudian memojokkannya ke dinding lift

"O…Op…Oppa… apa yang oppa lakukan…" kata Suho dengan canggung setelah mendapat kecupan hangat Kris di bibirnya.

"Ingin mendorongmu ke jurang kenikmatan, My Bae…" bisik Kris di telinga dan mengigit lembut telinga itu.

"Oppa… lepaskan… geli…" Suho mendorong tubuh Kris menjauhi tubuhnya tapi sepertinya Kris tidak perduli dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan meraba seluruh tubuh Suho dan menciumi lehernya tanpa peduli orang – orang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan jijik.

Saat Kris akan membuka baju Suho tiba – tiba ponsel milik Kris berbunyi. Dan ternyata itu adalah sms dari client. Kris pun menghentikan aktifitas nakalnya dan menemani Suho ke sebuah restoran di dalam Mall tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku nggak bisa nemani kamu lama – lama deh…" kata Kris dengan tampang kecewa

"Yah… atrinya saja lama… Oppa jahat ih…" kata Suho kecewa

"Oppa… boleh minta foto oppa nggak…" kata Suho sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya dan memfoto Kris tapi Kris malah mengambil HP Suho dan menghentikan keisengan Suho itu

"Jangan ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kamu pasti ngedit wajah gantengku jadi jelek… gak boleh pokoknya…" kata Kris dengan tampang songongnya

"Oke deh Oppa… tapi Oppa temanin aku lebih lama ya… oh iya Oppa ini buat Oppa" kata Suho sambil memberikan sebuah kaos untuk Kris.

"Makasih ya… aku juga ada sesuatu buat kamu…" Kris kemudian memasangkan bando kelinci di kepala Suho yang membuat pipi Suho memerah

. Selama Suho menganti untuk memesan makanan di restoran itu Kris undur diri untuk ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kris ke sana bukan untuk melakukan kebutuhan biologisnya tapi untuk menelepon seseorang untuk mengambil alih tugas yang harusnya untuknya.

"Sehun-ah…" sapa Kris pada orang yang diteleponnya

"Ada apa kakak thepupuku yang tampan? Tumben – tumbennya menelepon adek thepupumu ini?"

"Apa timmu bisa mengambil job dari perusahaan computer A? aku tidak bisa menemui utusan dari perusahaan itu sekarang…"tanya Kris tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya yang biathanya membuat program untuk peruthahaan itu adalah timmu? Lagian apa kamu thudah tanya kan thama anggota timmu? Jangan berthikap theenaknya lagi,hyung" tanya Sehun sambil menasehati kakak sepupunya yang selalu bertindak seenak jidatnya itu

"Belum sih… tapi ayo lah… aku ada urusan yang lebih penting nih…" Kris memohon pada Sehun

"Oke deh… tapi nanti thoba aku tanyain paman Wu dulu apa boleh anaknya theenak jidatnya melempar tugath…" ledek Sehun

"Sialan kau, cadel..." Kris langsung menutup telephonenya saat melihat Suho sudah duduk di kursi tempat mereka duduk tadi

Kris pun menyusul Suho untuk duduk di kursi di depan gadis mungil itu. Menatap gadis tembem itu menyantap hamburgernya yang membuat pipinya menjadi semakin tembem. Di lihat terus menerus oleh orang disukainya membuat Suho menjadi canggung. Apalagi Kris juga menolak untuk dibelikan makanan atau minuman dan memilih meminta sedikit milkshake milik Suho.

"O..Oppa kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Suho dengan pipi gembulnya yang memerah karena malu

"Nggak apa – apa… tapi ternyata semakin dilihat kamu semakin cantik juga ya…" rayu Kris sambil mengusap mayonise yang ada dibibir Suho

"O…Oppa nggak apa – apa masih di sini? Katanya tadi Oppa ada keperluan?" kata Suho canggung karena pujian dari Kris itu.

"Nggak jadi kok… habisnya kamu makin diliat makin cantik sih… jadi nggak rela buat ninggalin kamu sendirian" rayu Kris kembali yang kali ini membuat Suho tidak dapat berkata apa – apa dan hanya tertunduk malu.

"Kamu mau ikut aku? Aku ingin mengajakmu keliling – keliling Seoul" kata Kris sambil menarik tangan Suho menarik ke tempat parkiran

Setelah mengajak Suho berkeliling – keliling Seoul Kris kemudian mengantarkan Suho ke Statiun Seoul. Rasa tidak rela berpisah masih menyelimut hati keduanya. Dan saat Suho akan menaiki kereta Kris menariknya kembali ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kris – oppa… nanti Suho di tinggal kereta…"Suho mendorong tubuh Kris menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Ah… Maa.. maaf…" Krispun melepaskan pelukannya

"Oppa… kita masih bisa bertemu lagi kan suatu saat nanti?" kata Suho sebelum pergi memasuki gerbong yang ada di depannya

"Iya… pasti…" Kris melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan kelinci tembemnya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oppa… aku mencintaimu… oppa… saranghe…" tapi sayang Suho mengatakannya saat pintu gerbong tertutup sehingga Kris tidak mendengarkan kata hati Suho itu.

Hanya air mata dan lambaian perpisahan dari keduanya saat kereta menuju Incheon itu mulai berjalan yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Dan tanpa sadari pertemuan itu pertemuan terakhir mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah 2 tahun sudah waktu berlalu sejak Kris dan Suho terakhir bertemu dan tak saling menghubungi satu sama lain karena kesibukan masing - masing...

"argghhhh... telat... telat... telat..." keluh seorang gadis yang sedang berlarian dengan menggunakan hem putih, rok span hitam dan sepatu hak tinggi sambil mententeng sebuah map yang sepertinya berisi lamaran pekerjaan

DOENG!

Setelah capek - capek berlarian ternyata berakhir penolakan juga yang diterima oleh gadis berambut bob pendek itu. Penolakan itupun membuatnya drop sampai - sampai dia menyabrang jalan tanpa melihat bahwa rambu lalu lintasnya masih merah untuk pejalan kaki. Dan lamunannya tiba - tiba hancur oleh bunyi yang memekakan telinga

'TIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN~!'

"Hoe... lo mau mati ya..." teriak pemilik mobil yang hampir menabraknya

"Kris ... Kris oppa.." kata gadis yang hampir tertabrak itu sambil menangis di depan mobil yang hampir menabraknya

"Suho?" tanya Kris dalam hati ketika melihat mantan murid kesayangannya itu ada dihadapannya

"Kris oppa jahat!" teriak Suho sambil memukul - mukul cap mobil Kris sambil mewek

"Kau ini.. selalu saja membuatku repot... " kata Kris yang keluar dari mobil dan menarik Suho masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Kris oppa jahat! Dua tahun ninggalin aku tanpa kabar terus sekarang mau menabrakku... segitu inginnya kah Kris oppa menghindariku? segitu parahnya kah aku merepotkanmu,oppa?" kata Suho yang makin mewek di dalam mobil

"Kau ini selalu aja mengeluh.. hari ini apalagi?" kata Kris yang sebal dengan sifat Suho yang kadang terlalu manja padanya.

"Padahal udah jauh - jauh aku dari incheon ke sini... mana aku harus lari - lari karena taxi yang aku naiki mendadak mogok terus disana aku ditolak gitu cuma karena portofolioku ada cacatnya sedikit doank... la temenku yang nggak ngerjain portofolio malah dapetin tu jabatan yang aku incar..." cerocos

Suho menyampaikan keluh kesahnya

"Bukannya kau sudah pernah mengalaminya saat kerja praktekmu dulu.. kau masih tetap sebal menghadapi hal yang sama?" Kris mengingatkan curhatan - curhatan Suho padanya dulu

"Ya sebel lah... " kata Suho sambil mengepoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada

"Dengar ya Suho... ketika kita tak punya pelindung, tak punya kuasa, tak punya harta, tak punya koneksi kita akan selalu dikorbankan sekalipun kita punya kemampuan berlebih.."nasehat Kris dengan wajah coolnya yang membuat Suho yang mendengarnya makin jatuh hati padanya. Kini Kris tampak lebih keren karena menggunakan kacamata hitam dan bukan lagi kacamata bulatnya.

"Huh jadi oppa mah enak udah kaya raya, ganteng, pinter... sedang aku apa? oppa ga bakal tau rasanya... bla.. bla..." Suho mulai ngoceh membeda - bedakan dirinya dengan orang lain. Hal itu benar - benar membuat Kris jengkel pada Suho

"Sudahnya ngeluhnya... aku ingin kamu jadi gadis mandiri.. " Kata Kris memandang mata Suho dalam - dalam ketika mobilnya berhenti di traffic light

"Kris oppa?" Suho tampak terkejut ketika Kris menatapnya dalam - dalam

"Setiap kali kau mengeluh padaku setiap kali itu juga aku menderita... aku merasa aku tak bisa berbuat apa - apa karena kita jauh dan kesibukanku ... aku hanya bisa untuk membuatmu mandiri tanpa aku lagi" kata Kris menahan tangis sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Ka... karena itu oppa menghilang dariku... " kata Suho dengan mata sayunya

"Maafkan aku..." kata Kris yang membuat keheningan datang di antara mereka

Keheningan itu benar - benar membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Keheningan itu terjadi sangat lama hingga Suho menyadari bahwa mobil Kris memasuki tol dan menuju ke arah yang tak asing untuknya.

"Oppa? bukannya ini ke arah Incheon?" tanya Suho

"Memang.. " jawab Kris yang membuka senyumnya lagi

"Oppa kenapa repot - repot menghantarku ke Incheon?" tanya Suho

"Idih geer aku kesana itu buat ngejemput si Sehun.. anaknya pemilik yayasan kampusmu..." jawab Kris yang membuat Suho sebel dan mengepoutkan bibirnya. Kris benar - benar suka melihat Suho ketika mengepoutkan bibirnya. Menurutnya saat mengepoutkan bibirnya adalah saat yang paling imut yang ada pada diri Suho

Keheningan kembali melanda namun rasa canggung yang tadi ada di antara mereka telah hilang. Sekarang mobil Kris sudah sampai Icheon tapi lagi - lagi Kris membuat Suho bingung karena bukannya menuju rumah Paman Oh atau menuju rumah sakit, Kris malah membawa Suho menuju sebuah resto super duper sederhana di dekat pantai

"Oppa kenapa kemari?" tanya Suho polos ketika makanan mulai disajikan oleh pelayan resto

"Kamu belum makan kan.. ayo makan..." kata Kris yang nampak bahagia menyantap sepiring kimchi di depannya dan sebotol soju.

"Ayo makan ho... jangan diem aja.." rengek Kris melihat Suho yang hanya bengong sambil memandang dirinya yang makan dengan lahap

"Nggak deh.. udah ken..." jawab Suho sekenanya tapi Kris malah menyuapinya

Selesai menghabiskan makanannya Kris berlari menuju pantai untuk bermain air sedangkan Suho hanya mengikutinya. Bagi Suho benar - benar pemandangan yang langka melihat tingkah kekanak - kanakan Kris walau sebenarnya selama mereka saling mengenal Kris sering melakukannya dan hanya dihadapannya

"Kris ... " ucap suho lirih sambil memeluk pinggang Kris erat - erat

"Ya.. ada apa Suho?" balas Kris sambil melepaskan pelukan Suho dan berbalik mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Suho.

Bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan Kris tapi Suho malah menarik krah bajunya itu untuk lebih dekat padanya dan dengan perlahan mantan murid kesayangannya itu mencium bibirnya. Kris benar - benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Suho padanya tapi hasratnya, libidonya, jauh lebih penasaran untuk membawa Suho pada ciuman yang lebih panas lagi

"lakukan apa yang kau inginkan oppa" kata suho dengan sedikit mendesah

"kau sexy sekali hari ini" balas Kris sambil meremas dada Suho yang masih terbungkus hem putih

saat kris asik dengan aktifitasnya tiba - tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan mau tidak mau kris harus menghentikan aktifitas nakalnya.

"HYUNG DIMANA~!" teriak si penelfon.

"Ah elo Hun aku kira om Oh.."

Setelah Kris tahu penelefonnya adalah Sehun saudara sepupunya Kris melanjutkan aktifitas nakalnya. Kali ini dia menarik tangan Suho menuju mobil dan menelanjanginya di sana. Sambil terus berbicara dengan sehun melalui ponselnya Kris mulai bermain dengan vagina dan puting Suho.

"Hyung thepat jemput aku!" ucapan trakhir Sehun sebelum menutup telponnya.

"Ugh.. dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar.. " ucap Kris setengah mengerang mencabut penisnya dari vagina suho

Kris kemudian pindah ke kursi kemudi setelah memakaikan baju di tubuh mulus suho. Seperti belum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya Kris menyuruh Suho yang tidak menggunakan celana dalamnya untuk dipangkuanya sambil memposisikan penisnya pada vagina Suho. Mengendara sambil menikmati genjotan dari Suho bukanlah hal yang mudah dan konsentrasi dan kemampuan dalam mengemudi Kris benar - benar seperti sedang diuji. Dan meskipun waktunya hanya sebentar benar - benar membuat Kris puas.

Sesampainya di gedung parkit tempat Sehun dirawat...

"Kris... oppa... aku benar - benar mencintaimu oppa..." ucap Suho sedikit mendesah ketika mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka dan membiarkan Kris mengeluarkan sperma dalam rahimnya

"Yea... I know... tapi sepertinya sebelum kita menjemput Sehun kita harus bereskan kekacauan ini lebih dahulu deh..." kata Kris sambil melirik ke seluruh isi mobil.

Sementara itu Sehun sudah kesal karena dibuat Kris menunggu sangat lama. Meski harus dengan bantuan kruk, Sehun sudah bisa mondar mandir sambil mengomel di depan sebuah kamar VIP tempat dia dirawat. Dia sudah menunggu Kris sudah 1 jam yang lalu.

"Kau lama thekali hyung..." ucapnya Sehun sebal setelah melihat Kris dihadapannya

"Maaf... jalanan macet..." bohong Kris

"Ya thudah bantu aku membawa barang - barangku ke mobilmu" perintah Sehun pada saudara sepupunya itu

"He? berani sekali kau menyuruhku"

"Ayo lah hyung... apa kau tidak kathian dengan thaudalamu ini yang balu thaja thembuh dali kethelakaan?" bujuk Sehun dengan wajah memelas

Kris pun akhirnya menuruti perintah Sehun dengan terpaksa untuk membereskan barang - barangnya. Dan ketika Suho ingin membantu Kris tiba - tiba lengan Suho ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Kau... gadis yang kuliah di kampus milik ayahku kan?" tanya Sehun

"Dia putra paman Oh... kepala yayasan kampusmu,Ho..." terang Kris ketika Suho kebingungan dengan maksud Sehun

"Thekthi juga... pantath Krith - hyung terganggu olehmu... thiapa namamu?" goda Sehun sambil merangkul dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho dan

'Bruk!'

"Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan padaku? kenapa kau mendorongku? apa kau lupa aku baru thaja thembuh dari kethelakaan?" protes Sehun ketika Kris tiba - tiba mendorongnya hingga jatuh

"Bilang 'S' saja belum becus berani - beraninya kau menggoda muridku..."

Setelah perdebatan dan pertengkaran yang sangat panjang akhirnya sekarang mereka bertiga berada di mobil Kris. Sekalipun Kris dan Suho sudah membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat di dalam mobil Kris dan walaupun mereka sudah memberi pengharum ruangan pada mobilnya, Sehun yang memiliki penciuman sangat tajam tetap saja terusik oleh bau 'kekacauan' itu.

Sebelum kembali ke Seoul Kris lebih dahulu menghantarkan Suho ke rumahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya Kris tidak rela melepaskan kelinci tembem kesayangannya. Tapi mau tak mau dia harus melepaskannya kembali.

"Da... Kris - oppa..." kata Suho sambil membuka pintu mobil Kris. Tapi Suho akan keluar tiba - tiba Kris menarik tangan Suho dan mencium bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman penuh gairah dan menuntut lebih bahkan mereka tidak perduli ada Sehun yang menonton aksi ciuman mereka.

"ehem... rasanya kau harus membeli obat nyamuk untuk mobilmu hyung..." ledek Sehun yang membuat Kris dan Suho menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka dan Suho yang malupun lari ke dalam rumahnya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Sehun dan Kris kembali ke Seoul tapi entah kenapa pikiran Kris tetap berada di Incheon. Suho benar - benar mengendalikan otaknya sekarang. Kris bahkan tidak bisa konsentrasi terhadap semua aktivitasnya di Seoul.

"Aku bisa benar - benar gila kalau begini~!" teriak Kris sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Halo... Suho... bisa kah kau besuk ke Seoul dengan membawa ijazah dan surat lamaran kerjamu... melamarlah di kantor milik ayahku... aku akan membantumu untuk dapat bekerja di sana" Kris akhirnya menelepon Suho dan menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di kantornya agar setiap hari mereka bisa bertemu. Di seberang telephon Suho yang mendengar kabar itu senangnya bukan main.

Mendengar kabar dari Kris, Suho yang senangnya bukan main langsung ingin menceritakan cerita bahagianya pada dua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga pun bertemu di suatu caffe dekat kampus mereka

"Apa ? Kamu ditawari Kris - hyung kerja di perusahaannya? wah... daebak... aku iri..." komentar Chanyeol

"makanya itu... haruskah aku mengambil tawaran itu? kau tau kan perusahaan milik keluarga Kris adalah perusahaan IT terbesar di Korea.." Suho masih kawatir dengan kemampuannya

"Ngomong - ngomong kamu sama Kris - oppa sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' belum?" tanya Baekhyun OOT tapi Suho tidak menjawabnya karena malu

"Kau ini cabe... emang apa hubungannya mereka pernah ena - ena sama sama pekerjaan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ya ada lah... kalo mereka pernah melakukannya berarti Kris - oppa benar - benar ingin ada di sisi Suho... jadi lebih baik kau terima saja tawaran Kris - oppa, ho.." jelas Baekhyun

"Begitu ya... ah.. kalian mau pesan apa... biar aku yang memesankannya untuk kalian..." Suho pun pergi beranjak dari kursi mereka setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengatakan pesanan mereka.

"Aku kawatir kalau Lay tau soal ini... dia pasti berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghentikan Suho" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun setelah Suho menjauh dari mereka

Kekawatiran Chanyeol soal Lay ternyata benar. Pagi - pagi saat Suho akan pergi ke Seoul tiba - tiba Lay menarik Suho keluar dari bis yang akan membawanya ke Seoul.

"Kau benar - benar menerima tawaran Kris - hyung?" tanya Lay

"Iya... maaf ya..." Suho kembali berjalan ke arah bisnya tapi Lay menahan tangannya

"Lupakan Kris - hyung... dia hanya akan menyakitimu... dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu... dia hanya ingin menikmatimu... dia tidak benar - benar mencintaimu..." bentak Lay

"Lay... aku tak perduli apa yang dipikirkan Kris - oppa padaku... yang aku tau aku sangat mencintainya... aku ingin berada di sisinya jadi aku mohon jangan halangi aku... maaf... aku harus segera naik bis... bisnya akan segera berangkat" Suho pun menaik ke dalam bisnya kembali meninggalkan Lay sendiri

Meskipun Suho mantap dengan pilihannya pergi ke Seoul untuk bekerja di perusahaan Kris tapi kata - kata Lay tentang Kris masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Apa benar Kris tidak mencintainya dan pada kenyataannya sekalipun Kris dan Suho sudah melakukan hubungan intim Kris bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu' atau sejenisnya pada Suho. Jangankan kata ' Aku Mencintaimu', foto Kris saja Suho sampai saat ini bahkan setelah mereka berhubungan badan saja dia masih belum punya.

Tapi apakah ini ujung dari perjuangan Suho untuk mendapatkan Kris? akankah dia bahagia setelah bekerja di tempat Kris? Apakah hubungan mereka berjalan lancar sementara Sehun juga mulai tertarik untuk menggoda Suho lebih dalam dan juga Lay yang masih tidak rela melepaskan Suho ...

* * *

Mianhee~ Authornya ga ahli bikin cerita NC...


End file.
